


Hotch’s Biggest Weakness

by goldenstar93



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Non-Consensual Tickling, Romance, Rope Bondage, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenstar93/pseuds/goldenstar93
Summary: Fluff story about Hotch/Prentiss. Takes place at the beginning of season 12, before Hotch leaves. Established relationship. Hotch is nervous about leaving and Emily wants to find a way to calm him down. Her journey to do so changes the dynamic of their relationship forever.





	Hotch’s Biggest Weakness

“I still can’t believe you have to go,” Prentiss murmured to Hotch.

Hotch looked at her with sadness in his eyes although his voice remained composed. “It’s for the best. I….I enjoyed my time at the BAU but I need to move on to bigger things now. You’re going to do a great job leading the team anyways. Just remember to take care of Reid for me.”

Prentiss laughed and said, “Don’t worry, I will.” The two laid there, in bed, in silent harmony for a while before Hotch turned back to Prentiss.

“I better get going soon. My plane leaves in a few hours.” Prentiss raised her eyebrows at him. “It’s only a fifteen minute drive from here. And it doesn’t take that long to get everything in order once you’re at the airport. Are you getting tired of me already?”

Hotch blushed and said, “Sorry, I’m just nervous. It’s a big opportunity.”

Prentiss knew how he felt, having worked at Interpol herself. She looked at Hotch once more and although he was trying to look calm and stern like he always did, she could tell he was incredibly anxious about his new job. He had spent over a decade working as team leader at the BAU and together, they were pretty much family. Prentiss was eager to join them after leaving for a while but couldn’t help but feel sorry for Hotch, especially since she already knew how hard it was to leave Rossi, Garcia, and especially Reid, all behind.

Wanting to soothe his nerves, she kissed him on the lips. Normally, he would kiss her back but even though he smiled back at her, he still appeared distant, as if he were a million miles away.  

Prentiss drew back, knowing that there was no way to get Hotch’s full attention on her. Not only did she want his warm embrace, but she wanted to calm his nerves, knowing how awful he must be feeling. She thought to herself and suddenly, she had an idea. She placed her finger over Hotch’s chest and said in a soft voice, “You know, there’s a way I know that will help you calm down.”

Hotch started at her and asked, “What do you have in mind?”

Instead of replying right away, Prentiss did something quite surprising. She slowly began slipping her top off, leaving Hotch starting at her, dumbstruck. When she was finished, Emily turned back to him and smiled. “I know what you’re thinking and you would mostly be right. However, I do have something extra in mind.”

Hotch’s heart started pounding so much, he thought it would burst. “W....w....what is it?” he asked.

“I will need to tie you up, Aaron.”

Before he could protest, she put a finger on his lips. “Think about it. The best way for you to relax is to surrender all control to me and to put all your trust in me. If you can do that, I will help you relax and enjoy yourself. Afterwards, you’ll be feeling too euphoric to be nervous about anything.”

The thought of being tied up by Emily was also nerve-wracking but he had to admit she had a point. Besides, he trusted Emily completely and this experience would at least be very different than what they normally did.

“Are you ready?” Prentiss asked, twenty minutes later. The preparations had been finished and Hotch lied there, bound to the bed by ropes. Hotch nodded. He still couldn’t believe Emily had convinced him to do this but at the same time, he couldn’t wait. Prentiss checked one last time to make sure he was securely tied up and when she was done, she slowly slipped off her pants, revealing a slender, pale frame wearing only a matching set of white lingerie. Hotch himself was wearing nothing but his boxers. Prentiss slowly and seductively straddled Hotch, ready to start making out with him. She first wanted to get warmed up by turning him on, so she moved her lips to his neck and gave him a light kiss. To her complete surprise, Hotch did something he rarely did and laughed out loud.

Prentiss drew back and grinned in amazement. “Hotch, are you ticklish?” she asked, her voice barely concealing her delight.

“No, your lips were just cold” he said. This was a terrible lie and they both knew it. She teasingly put her fingers on Hotch’s neck and started fluttering her fingers on it. Hotch tried his best to not laugh and stared back at her. The look on his face was angry but Prentiss wasn’t intimidated one bit. She continued to lie on top of him and continued trying to get laughter out of Hotch. After a while, Hotch still managed to not break but his face was turning red and Prentiss could just see the laughter ready to break out from his mouth. He knew he was fighting a losing battle against Emily and soon enough, he couldn’t take it anymore and her tickling sent Hotch into maniacal laughter.

“AHAHAHAH!” Hotch giggled.

“Didn’t you say you weren’t ticklish? Why did you lie to me, Hotch?” Prentiss teased as she continued to tickle Hotch’s neck. Her excitement showed on her face and that terrified Hotch. This new discovery was a dream come true for her. Now, she would have a simple way to easily break her stoic, hardened boyfriend into laughter.

Emily stopped tickling him on the neck but Hotch knew she was only getting started. “I thought you were going to help me!” Hotch pleaded to her.

“But I am! Nothing soothes the nerves faster than laughter!” she smiled. Before he could argue back, she abruptly poked him in the side, causing him to flinch and laugh. “See, you love this, don’t you baby? Look how much you’re laughing!” she taunted.

“No!” Hotch yelled out. Prentiss gave Hotch a grin and continued to tickle his sides, squeezing and poking them continuously. Hotch was completely embarrassed at this point, as he kept squirming around helplessly, trying and failing to escape from this predicament. He knew Prentiss was having too much fun doing this and would not stop.

As if she could read his mind, she laughed, “I can do this all day, Hotch! Look at you go!”

Hotch bucked upwards to throw her off, wanting just a tiny reprieve but Emily surprisingly held on and remained in her place, straddling Hotch from above, watching him laugh like a girl. Hotch yanked hard on his restraints but the knots were too tight and the ropes held him right where Emily wanted him.  

“Hahaha...Stop, Em!” Hotch laughed.

“Nope! You let me tie you up so the tickling will only stop when I want it to stop,” she explained, as if speaking to a child.  

After a few minutes that felt like hours to Hotch Emily stopped and let him get a desperately needed break. Just as Hotch managed to regain his composure, Prentiss dug into his ribs. Hotch bolted upwards once again and watched as Prentiss continued to quickly scratch at his ribs and then decided to count them by poking them.

“One! Two! Three! Four!” she said cheerfully.

“Stop, please!” Hotch begged once again.

“I need to do a rib count and make sure they’re all okay! Just stay still already!” she said with a big smile on her face.

Hotch refused to obey her and continued to buck around wildly. Even if he wanted to, he could not stay still with her continuously tickling him.  

She finished counting his ribs and then reached around back to give his thigh a jolt.

“Are your thighs ticklish too?” she asked.

Without waiting for an answer, she turned around, so that Hotch was staring at her ass. Unfortunately for him, he did not get to enjoy the view much as Emily started pumping her hands rapidly around his thighs. Hotch laughed even more loudly now, as all the tickling was beginning to add up.

“Please, Em! Enough!” he

“Enough? I’m just getting warmed up here. We still have a lot more to do!” while she tickled Hotch’s thighs, causing him to belt out laughter each time she did.

“L-let’s, t-haha-alk about t-tthis!”

“Talk about what?” as she purposely tickled him even harder so that he couldn’t even get a single word out anymore.

Hotch gave another yank on the rope tying his foot to the bed but it also did not budge. He had never felt so humiliated and helpless before in a long time. He hoped Emily would keep this between themselves, or he would just die from embarrassment if their friends found out.  

“C’mon Aaron? Talk about what? Do you want me to stop?” Prentiss asked, knowing that Hotch was still too occupied with laughing to respond.

“Guess you don’t then. Ready for more?” Prentiss continued to enjoy this moment.

Hotch was beside himself with laughter and honestly thought that Prentiss was going to torture him into insanity, when she stopped. Relieved, Hotch did not say a single word but sat there, regaining both his breathe and his composure. With his arms and legs tied to the bedposts, he felt completely powerless at Prentiss’ hands, a thought that seemed so alluring at first but now, it terrified him. He couldn’t wait for her to untie him so that he could do unspeakable things to her.

“So.....Hotch?” Emily asked teasingly.

Hotch remained silent and instead, gave her a death glare.

“Which are more ticklish? Your armpits?” Prentiss suddenly gave his underarms a quick tickling causing Hotch to laugh loudly.

“Or your feet?” she went over to his feet and while Hotch saw it coming this time and got to prepare, it didn’t help him one bit and he still ended up laughing like a little girl.

“I’m going to have so much fun finding out!” Prentiss gave out a chuckle.  

Hotch knew he was a dead man unless he managed to convince Prentiss to stop. He felt his dignity slipping away quickly and knew once Emily was through with his sensitive feet and armpits, she would never let this day go unremembered.

“Em?” Hotch meekly said.

“What is it, my tickle toy?” she responded.

“Don’t you think tickling me this much is a bit...well...evil?”

Emily turned to look at him with a mock-surprise expression on her face.

“Are you suggesting that I’m some sort of sadist? A psychopath?”

“No, not at all!” Hotch yelled out desperately.

“That’s very rude, Hotch! You know what I’m going to do to teach you a lesson?”

“Emily, that’s not what I meant!” Hotch watched powerlessly as Prentiss brought her hand up to his underarms. Before he knew it, Emily tickled him in his most sensitive area yet.  

“GAHAHAHAH!” he laughed. Hotch tried his best to use all his remaining strength to lower his arms and cover up at least a fraction of his sensitive underarms but even after all the struggling, the ropes still didn’t budge one bit.  

“Squirm all you want, nothing is going to save you from the tickle monster!” Emily mocked.

She lightly circled his armpits causing Hotch to laugh even more. “Oh, you don’t want me to tickle you like that? How about this?” as she started tickling him more heavily causing Hotch’s face to turn beet red, and having him buck and toss around like a lunatic.

Hotch laughed so loudly this time that Prentiss felt a bit sorry for him and stopped. While he lied there panting, she noticed that, despite claiming that tickling was torture, Hotch had grown an erection.

“Oh, someone is enjoying this! I knew you loved being tickled!” she claimed.

Hotch was dumbfounded and did not know how to respond. It was half-true in a sense: while the tickling itself was torturous, there was a lot of physical contact involved as well which he did enjoy. Not to mention, the act of tickling was quite intimate too and intimacy with Emily was what he wanted the most out of anything in the entire world.

“Haha! Boys. This is all they care about,” Emily said as she lightly grabbed his cock beneath his underwear. At this point, Hotch grew so hard that it was painful. He desperately needed to cum right at that very moment.

 “Emily, please. I have to cum,” Hotch whimpered softly. Prentiss looked at him and asked, “Hmm, how badly?”

“Really badly, Em!” he implored.

Prentiss slowly decided to peel off his underwear, keeping Hotch in pain and suspense. She saw that his erection had grown longer than it ever had before. She gently touched it and started stroking. Hotch moaned in relief and laid back for the orgasm. Just when he was about to cum, Emily let go of his cock.

The feeling of being so close and yet so far overwhelmed Hotch and it seemed like he was going to tear the ropes right off so that he could finish the job. The bed rattled loudly but Hotch was unable to escape and get what he wanted. Emily just smiled and said, “Oh, I’ll let you cum alright. But only after I’m done. And I’m not quite done yet, Aaron. There’s still one more tickle spot left.” Emily walked closer to his feet and just like that, Hotch went from angry to terrified.

“Since this is the last one, I’ll have to tickle you even harder than I did before!”

“No, if you do that, I’ll die Emily!” Hotch said.

Ignoring him, Emily lightly traced her fingers up his feet and to her delight, even a light touch caused Hotch to laugh louder than before.  
“I guess your poor feet really are your most ticklish spot!” she grinned as she scratched at his toes. She made sure that she covered every single millimeter of his toes, from scratching at the toes themselves to digging into the flesh between them.

It was impossible for Hotch to even get out one single word now. His feet were just way too sensitive and he couldn’t even beg for mercy anymore.

“Cootchie cootchie coo! Tickle tickle tickle! Cootchie cootchie coo! Tickle tickle tickle!” Emily made fun of Hotch as she moved onto his arches, the most sensitive area on his entire body. She waited a second, torturing Hotch with suspense, before she struck by wriggling her fingers all over. She made Hotch struggle like a madman, even though he was already exhausted. He squirmed and struggled to escape despite knowing that it was impossible.

Hotch’s laughter continued on, even after Emily stopped tickling him and that’s when she was finally satisfied. Even after he was done, Hotch had on a large, goofy smile on his face that he couldn’t get off.

Prentiss then looked his cock once more and it was twitching from side to side. She knew that he was now ready. She slipped off her lingerie and at last, untied Hotch. He leapt on her in an instant, and threw her on the bed. He went inside her and came within seconds. Although he would normally be embarrassed, under the circumstances, it couldn’t be helped. Prentiss moaned too as Hotch continued to ravage her wildly.

When they were finally finished, Prentiss was glad she decided to tickle him. Not only did it soothe Hotch’s nerves, but she realized it was invigorating for their sex life. Not to mention, being able to make him laugh whenever she wanted as a great bonus.

“We should do that again sometime, don’t you think?” as Prentiss watched Hotch dress up.

“Not in a million years,” he said. “We’re only doing it this one time to make me less anxious. You’re not going to be tickling me ever again.” With that, Hotch walked out the door.

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Emily said to herself with a grin on her face.  

 

 

 

 


End file.
